Mehyr Vehki
The Mehyr Vehki is a mythological creature said to be native to Planet Faeri. In premodern times, the Faereth worshiped the Mehyr Vehki as a god. During the height of the Faereth Empire, the Mehyr Vehki was the chief deity of the imperial court. Its name is a remnant of the native Faerin language, G'liac Ain, which was spoken up until the Faereth were annex by Cooler's empire. History Accounts of Phoenix worship date back to at least Before Age 3000 on Planet Faeri in extremely old court manuscripts. The Mehyr Vehki was included in fragments of the ancient Faerin creation myth, relating it to the sun, heat, and regenerative forces. While the earliest tellings of the Faerin creation myth put the Phoenix as a harbinger and not a god, this distinction seems to have faded with time. By Before Age 1000, it had been re-classified as a minor deity, mostly worshiped by the common people. Poetry, theater, paintings, and presumably clothing of the time often reflected Phoenix motifs and plumage meant to evoke a sense of the Mehyr Vehki. By Age 100, the Mehyr Vehki had become a central deity in the pantheon of the imperial Faerin court. Within fifty years, it became associated with the emperor himself, increasing its popularity. By the time of A Flap of the Wings, the Mehyr Vehki was one of the most significant deities on Planet Faeri. An official priesthood in relation to the Faeric Phoenix was created by Emperor Myogi, the father of Emperor Yagei (the reigning monarch during A Flap of the Wings). Worship of the Mehyr Vehki faded after Cooler annexed Planet Faeri; however some sects of Faereth (particularly those who were anti-Planet Trade Organization) could still be found worshiping this creature. With that said, 70% of modern Faereth believe the Mehyr Vehki is a real creature, not a made-up deity, a surprising number, given the lack of superstitious beliefs in modern Faerin culture. Myths In ancient court manuscripts, fragments of a Faerin creation myth state that the Mehyr Vehki (which was known as the Il-Vehki Annuka Tari back then) was a harbinger of the sun god Kal Nannu and signaled the beginning of time by escorting the first rays of sunlight onto the surface of Faeri, warming the sea-rocks near the shores of Mithlon with such heat that they transformed into the first Faereth. The Il-Vehki Annuka Tari is not mentioned anywhere else in extant court manuscripts. It is not clear when the Mehyr Vehki became regarded as a deity in its own right. By Before Age 1000, more writings about this creature began to surface, tying it not only to heat and light, but to regenerative properties. Soon, it became common knowledge that the Mehyr Vehki represented immortality, but how this connection came about remains unclear. As well, the Mehyr Vehki was worshiped by commoners long before it became established in the imperial pantheon. A myth about a young prince named Joco Nore appeared around the time of Before Age 1000. In the myth, the prince, who was the last son of a dying emperor, hunted the Mehyr Vehki to appease the gods and save his father (why he thought doing this would appease the gods is not made clear in the text). In the tale, the prince eventually managed to capture the phoenix near the Ifaeni, the City above the Clouds (a province on the fringe of his father's territory). As he went to kill the beast, Joco Nore recounted that it cried out in the most beautiful song, bringing the prince to tears. He found he could not kill so innocent and lovely an animal, even to save his father. The prince let the phoenix go. As it alighted from the spire of White Cloud Mountain and disappeared into the sun, a single emerald-and-gold dappled feather fell from the sky, landing at the prince's feet. It is said that soon afterwards, the prince's father recovered from his illness and ruled the Faereth Empire for over another 500 years (more than twice the length of an average Faerin's lifespan); thereafter, his son ruled for another 1500 years in his father's stead, bringing prosperity and peace to his kingdom. In more recent times, the Mehyr Vehki came to be worshiped by the reigning emperor so he could have a long and prosperous reign. This religious practice was in place by the time of A Flap of the Wings. While there are occasional sightings of the Mehyr Vehki, there have been no modern sightings of it with actual proof - pictures, videos, or physical evidence of the phoenix. Despite that fact, a majority of Faereth remain in worship of the Mehyr Vehki, hoping that it will bless them with fortune and long lives. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Aliens Category:Living Characters Category:Mythic Category:Animal Category:Original Characters